JrGong's Money Making Guide
Lvl 7-10 Farm Leaf Boars for Practice Swords and Shortbows get about 5 of these the go to the village and buy Magic Extract (Class D) from Kana. Drag the scroll over to the weapon and extract the magic in it. You will either get a green powder or a green crystal. The green crystal sell for 10-20k on the BT. You can either sell the green powder at the Crimsonsabre/ Secretphantom or save for teleportation to the beach (can only use green powder at stone: teleporter now only takes gold). Lvl 11-14 Go to the Mushroom Cave and kill Poisious Mushrooms for their Fungiskin Belts and Weapon Enchant D and Damaged Pamphlets as this will give you a chance to trade it to Kulin for a chance at a Weapon or Armor enchant D, make sure you have an extra slot open every time you trade them in or else you'll lose the chance to get the enchant. Lvl 14-18 Kill Poisonous Spiders for their Sturdy Leather Armor, Old Feathers, Blunt Shortsword, Spider Silk, and Ice Prison II. Sell the armor and sword and Ice Prison II at the Crimsonsabre/Secretphantom. Trade the Old Feathers to Kulin and trade the 20 Spider Silk for Bolt of Spider Silk and sell it to the Crimsonsabre/Secretphantom for 2k or on the BT for about 8k or collect 40-100 spider silks and make either a small bag (4 slots) or a spider silk bag (5 slots) though you'll make more money making bolts of spider silk. Lvl 18-25 One of my favorite places to make money is at the Island with the Lighthouse. But be wary of this method because often times there are pkers walking around. Basically you walk around gathering Woopa and Roopa then kill them all pickup their Red Coral, Small Coral, Woopa Roopa Scales, Mystic Oil, Weapon Enchant C (which sells for about 30-40k), and Pirate Coins. Sell the Mystic Oil, Red Coral, and Small Coral at the Crimsonsabre/ Secretphantom and sell the Pirate Coins in stacks of 20 for 5k and Woopa-Roopa Scales in stacks of 20 for 8-9k or you can collect 25 red coral and trade them to Sara at the main beach for Coral Dust (20-30k) but you really want Armor Enchant C's as they are in a higher demand than Coral Dust. If you see a Mutant Woopa or Chief Woopa Roopa kill them as fast as you can as the drop rare items that sell for up to 2m! Such as Slam II (1.5-2m) and Composite Bow (600k if it has good stats and is +6/+7). The Chief Woopa Roopa respawns every 20 minutes on the Island with Lighthouse and drops VERY rare woopa items. Although I spent 2 hours farming Chief Woopa Roopa and Mutant Woopas and all I got that was classified as a "rare" item was Firebolt (Volume II) Lvl 25-30 Go to Lighthouse 3 and kill Ghosts pick up EVERYTHING they drop and sell on the BT. When you see a Spector kill it immediately as it drops Great Bows and Katanas they're excellent money making because they spawn relatively fast for a mini-boss about 30-120 seconds. Lvl 30-??? Boatswain Branka in the Pirate Ship drops items that are pretty expensive like Pirate Hats, Pirate Card A, Joma's Pendant, and Pirate Necklace. Boatswain respawns every 25 minutes. Before you go buy all the Pirate Cards except A and bring them with you if you do get a Pirate Card A give them to the Hungry Box for a Pirate Hat the rarest is Black which is worth millions of gold. (Also, Red Pirate is worth a few million at the moment) All though this is not a very good way to make money because a lot of people are there. If you do end up being there alone you're lucky hope you get Pirate Card A or a Pirate Hat. All the others sell for about 300-500k on BT. Add on Always be careful while farming people tend to delete items when they have no place left in bag. While doing so you may delete a rare item you got a lose profit so always carry a extra bax 7 slot bag is best for farmers. Buy at 6~7 k at BT and enjoy farming. Please add on to this guide and help people make money on IMO. Sorry I didn't get a chance to hyper link all of this. Make money through training, buying and selling, and farming. There are several techniques to doing these three. Training: Train in spots where you gain exp. Or train in spots with lower exp, but gain lots of stuff from. Train in spots at a certain level would be like training at Mod on frogs and man eaters in order to gain monk gloves. Or train at beholders in order to gain weak 3. Selling and Buying: This is a technique that isn't quite talked about. When you get a little richer more doors open up for you. Ancient Coins, people shout for 20k, but sellable for 25k on bt. Look out for stuff on shout that is being sold cheaply. This way is less traveled because most times it's making a bet on whether or not something will sell for higher. Farming: There are two ways to farm. Either farm bosses or just stand guard at a place and farm everything. Hope you enjoy it :D How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide